


Bad on the Dance Floor

by TheShebinator



Category: Homestar Runner
Genre: Dancing, M/M, i dont know anything about ballet im SORRY, its short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShebinator/pseuds/TheShebinator
Summary: Strong Bad thinks he can dance. He's wrong.





	Bad on the Dance Floor

**Author's Note:**

> To preface this, I read a while back that athletes (primarily football and track-like sports) take ballet because it strengthens your core and reflexes or whatever. I don't now I don't play sports. So, I got to thinkin' and decided Homestar was one of those guys.
> 
> Also, did anyone ask for H*R content in 2019? No? Well you've come to the wrong place, beanboy.

Strong Bad had to hand it to himself, he certainly had a knack for arguing his way into things he didn't want to do. 

It wasn't like dancing was something he hated doing, but his dance partner wasn't exactly his top choice. Still, the bet had been that Strong Bad was the better dancer and, after Marzipan had not-so-politely turned him AND Homestar down to be involved in this, somehow Homestar was the current candidate. 

Homestar surprisingly didn't mind at all, making Strong Bad a little self-conscious in his very visible disgust. He shouldn't be phased, especially considering how Homestar had no qualms; It made Strong Bad look unconfident by default. 

The wrestleman had squared his shoulders and approached Homestar, wishing it was already over. Homestar, as usual, had absolutely no concept of personal bubble and pulled Strong Bad right up against him. 

“Good luck losing, Stro Bro!” Homestar laughed. “I've got three years of ballet behind me, here!” 

Strong Bad paused, running the last sentence through his mind again. “You...didn’t just say what I thought you said, did you?” he stifled a chuckle. 

“What? About ballet?” Homestar replied, innocently. “Yeah, I took it in highschool. Why?” 

Strong Bad was getting lightheaded from holding in his laughter. Pushing Homestar away, he doubled over in a fit of giggles. The image of Homestar Runner, THE Homestar Runner, prancing around in pink and lace to Beethhoven’s Moonlight Sonata was...oddly fitting...but still enough to send Strong Bad rolling on the floor in uncontrollable laughter. It took him a few minutes to get a hold of himself. When he finally stood back up, Homestar was still looking stupidly confident. Oh man, Strong Bad was gonna mop the floor with the no-armed pansy. 

... 

And that was Strong Bad’s last thought he could recall before he found himself thrust into the air and held there. Below him, Homestar had completed a perfect split and had his head thrown back in a dramatic pose. Strong Bad hung awkwardly belly-up in a complete daze. The last few minutes had completely escaped him and he still wasn’t sure if this was really happening. Applause rapped from the small crowd that had gathered, though they were almost white noise to Strong Bad. 

After holding his pose for another second or two, Homestar gently let Strong Bad down and stood back up. Strong Bad stumbled once he was back on solid ground; his legs wobbled in the most not-hardcore way. Only when he had some semblance of stability did he dare to look at Homestar again. The runner beamed with pride, hyped by the fanfair around him. Figures, Homestar lived for the applause. He turned to Strong Bad, stull beaming. “I guess it’s pretty clear who won!” 

Strong Bad, still lightheaded, muttered a shaky “uh huh”. He was suddenly lucid enough to feel annoyed by Homestar rubbing his victory in his face and staggered off the dancefloor. He only just managed to collapse into a chair. All he could think about was being hoisted in the air like a ragdoll. Homestar had lifted him like he was made of air and feathers, gliding across the floor as if he was barely touching it. It wasn't like he jerked around Strong Bad either, it was all smooth and light, it made him feel weightless. 

Strong Bad watched Homestar reaping the praise of his win, doing a few fluid leaps and spins for preformative measure. The wrestleman landed his chin in his hands, feeling a lurch in his insides that made his brain feel all soupy and gummy. Between his heart pounding and his innards twisting in knots, he was having a hard time thinking straight. He tried his best to shove all his now very confusing thoughts away to replace them with how much he hated Homestar. Stupid Homestar with his stupid hat and underbite and no arms that somehow had a firm yet gentle grip around him as he led Strong Bad smoothly across the dancefloor and- nonononono!! Strong Bad shook his head violently. He wasn't going to think about any of that! Especially not how he felt like the world had disappeared for that moment while they were dancing, like they were walking on air. Nope, Strong Bad absolutely wasn't thinking about that. Not at all. 

The rest of the night passed slowly, and Strong Bad had since made his way to the bar. He was determined not to have the entire night consumed by...that. If he wasn't gonna dance, he could at least get heroically “sloshed” on energy drinks. On his fifth or sixth one, he had almost forgotten about the whole ordeal until the music slowed down. Strong Bad recognized the song barely, probably hadn't heard it since high school or something. It stirred feelings in him he didn't really want to revisit, especially considering how it was harshing his buzz. Then someone tapped him on the shoulder. Strong Bad whirled around to see, regrettably, Homestar. Homestar smiled brightly enough to give Strong Bad a headache. 

“What do you want?” Strong Bad sighed. Now, of all times, Homestar looked a little flustered. He glanced down at his shoes momentarily and Strong Bad knew what was coming. 

“So, uh, it’s the last song of then night,” Homestar fumbled. “And since you're still here, I was just wondering if...uh…” 

You don’t have to do this, SB. Just say no and walk away. Just say no. Just say no. Just say- 

“Sure,” Strong Bad grunted. He chalked it up to the caffeine and decided he could forget about it later. 

He followed Homestar to the dancefloor. The whole club was deserted, which made everything better and worse at once. The two of them awkwardly faced each other and Strong Bad settled for holding Homestar at arm’s length at his hips. The song was the horribly lovey dovey type song that 15 year olds awkwardly swayed to about a bible-length apart from one another at school dances, which was exactly what Homestar and Strong Bad were doing. Both of them were staring at the ground and Strong Bad smothered the sudden need to be lifted in the air again. His thoughts were sort of answered when Homestar unexpectedly dipped him. With a start, Strong Bad latched onto Homestar to avoid falling and his eyes snapped up to lock with the runner’s. They were now chest-to-chest and remained like that when Homestar brought him back up. Strong Bad still had a tight grip in Homestar’s shirt and decided it was too much work to pry himself off. So, here he was, head sort-of on Homestar’s shoulder and definitely leaning into him. Weird. It was weirder when Homestar leaned back, head tilted to rest against the wrestleman’s head. Strong Bad decided that the reason his eyes fluttered closed was because of how late it was, and it was also too many caffeinated drinks that were making his heart feel like it was going to explode. He noticed Homestar wasn't faring much better, considering how loudly his heart was thumping Strong Bad’s ear. All things considered, Strong Bad felt a little better that this was weird for both of them. 

After the club closed, Strong Bad and Homestar walked back to The House of Strong together. They said a quick goodnight and Strong Bad stumbled downstairs to the basement couch. He fell asleep humming the song to himself, deciding to look it up in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy year! Here I am to claw my way out of the dirt with whatever this is.
> 
> If you guys know me outside of Ao3 this will come as a shock to no one, but in mid-2017 I discovered Homestar Runner and for some reason it just stuck with me. I have a good habit of getting attached to things during rough periods of my life and H*R swooped in for that round. 
> 
>  
> 
> So over the last year or so I've been writing stuff off and on and been sharing it with some new friends I've made in the fandom. I figured I'd start posting the stories I thought turned out decent. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hey, if you guys like my written H*R work be sure to give my artwork a look! https://www.deviantart.com/cosmic-rust


End file.
